10 Things I Love About You
by itxprincessxlala
Summary: Christmas is coming nearer and nearer and our favorite boy wonder still doesn't know what to get his favorite alien. He searches far and wide with help from the Titans, until he finds the best present himself for her. RobxStar. [OneShot]


**10 Things I Love About You…**

So with the holidays etc sooo near, I have decided to make a holiday one-shot. Yes, it's very… unoriginal… lobz but, let's get everybody in the move. And face it, at my school, everybody has things to worry about and the stress with semester finals, and all this other drama going around. SO, here's a one shot for you all and I hope you guys will all enjoy! Don't forget to review afterwards!

The lights were shining brightly, the crescent moon high above the sky… the stars sparkling below. Jump City was for once at rest and everybody was at home spending time with family. The snow was gently falling, the people singing carols, but of all the inhabitants of Jump City, there were five that stood out the most…

Titans Tower had been decorated before with lights that were plastered around the tower, each a different illuminating color, making the T stand out like a giant deformed Christmas tree.

Inside the tower, Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting at the newest video game that had come out for the season. It was Christmas Eve and the tower smelled of freshly baked cookies. A large tree stood in the middle, with a variety of shaped presents, each wrapped. Raven was sipping tea and reading a new book, but two titans were no where to be found. That was Robin and Starfire.

Robin was in his room knocking his pen on his head. His face was in a frown and the paper before him was crumpled up with eraser marks everywhere.

'What to tell her…' Robin thought to himself as he stared at the paper in frustration. 'Okay, I love her… but I don't know what to tell her.' He tapped the bottom of the pencil against the paper, but no thoughts came to him. Then, he began to write.

_Dear Starfire,_

_I hope you've been having an excellent first Christmas here on earth. I just wanted you to know, that I love you._

_-Robin_

'How's that?' he thought to himself. He erased it. 'Too plain.' Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and from surprise; he jumped up in his chair.

"Come in," he said gripping his hair in anger.

"Hey, Robin. Are you busy? You want to come play a game with us maybe?" Beast Boy asked from behind his leader's back.

"No," Robin said quietly. "I'm fine."

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked walking nearer. He watched as Robin tried to hide the piece of paper with his arm, but Beast Boy grabbed it from him. He took a minute to read the letter, each word causing him to smile even more. "So you're trying to write a letter to confess your love for Star for Christmas, eh?" Beast Boy said smirking.

"Me? No," Robin said slowly unbelievably. Beast Boy smiled even more.

"Yes," Beast Boy said. He folded his arms over his chest and his eyebrows went up.

"Okay, fine. Yes I am," Robin said blushing.

"You really don't know how to tell her now do you?" Beast Boy said squinting. Robin shook his head vigorously.

"Well I'll help you," Beast Boy said. He patted Robin's spiky head. "Who ever knew the Boy Wonder needed help with writing a letter," he said. He got up onto Robin's messy desk.

"Hey! I have important stuff you're stepping on!" Robin said attempting to shove Beast Boy off the table.

"Well deal!" Beast Boy said. He looked at his poor pathetic leader below him. "Girls love poems. It gives them a romantic and a 'come-hither' feeling," Beast Boy said. He jumped off and shoved Robin off the chair. Then, he got in and grabbed a pencil. "Just write it like this," he began.

_Dearest Robin,_

_Roses are red, _

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And all I want is to have hot dirty sexy with you._

_Love, Robin_

Beast Boy smiled at his creation and watched as Robin opened his mouth in awe.

"No way, Beast Boy," Robin said taking the paper from Beast Boy. He crumpled it up and threw it away as if it were a bomb.

"What? I thought you want to just admit your true feelings for her," Beast Boy shrugged innocently.

"I did but not like _this_," Robin said pointing at the little ball on his floor.

"Fine. God, I was just trying to help," Beast Boy said. He walked out of the door. "Don't come asking me for help anymore!"

Robin sat back down at his desk and put his hands into his face. "Why does this have to be soo hard!" he moaned. "Okay, let's try this again."

_Dear Starfire, _

_I really really like you and I just want to know if you would like to go out on a date with me? –Robin_

'Uchez! No… that's too… sudden," Robin said. He crumpled it up and in about 20 minutes of time, he had a smile pile of letters on the other side of his room.

"What's up, dawg?" Cyborg said walking in to Robin's room.

"Nothing," Robin said. He took the piece of paper and flipped it over and began to draw.

"I know you're hiding something, man," Cyborg said grabbing the paper from Robin as if it had been no big deal.

"No!" Robin shouted. Cyborg scanned it and immediately began to laugh.

"You're not really giving this to her are you?" Cyborg said waving the paper around. Robin sighed.

"No, but I have no other way to tell her," Robin said.

"Robin, it's not that hard you know. You just got to get her something you know she will like. Something nice and expensive with burning passion," Cyborg said. "C'mon. We can go to the mall and buy her something together."

Robin, not knowing what else to do, agreed and decided to follow. They headed off towards the mall in the T-car and walked into the bustling mall filled with hurried shoppers.

"Now, girls like things from guys that are not only expensive, but something they could use. It'll show them that that guys truly cares and knows her," Cyborg pointed out.

"Huh?" Robin said. Cyborg let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look, dawg. Get her something that shows you know her. Like, get her a pair of expensive jeans or something," Cyborg said leading Robin towards Bergdorf's.

"So… what brand is expensive? How about these?" Robin asked. He pointed to a pair of $50 jeans.

"Dude. I can use those to wipe my car with," Cyborg muttered. "No, these." He pointed to an area with signs above towards the ceiling say **Citizens of Humanity, Seven Jeans for all Mankind, Juicy Couture, **and **Miss Sixty**.

"I've never even heard of half of these," Robin muttered. He pulled out a random pair of Citizen jeans and gasped at the price tag. "Cyborg, this pair is $200!" he practically screamed.

"If you like her, then buy it for her," Cyborg reasoned.

"But that's a lot for a pair of jeans. I don't even know what size she is!" Robin gasped.

"C'mon, man. You love her, you think about her… $200 is nothing," Cyborg said. Robin sighed.

"Fine," he looked through the rack. He finally came across a size 2. "You think she could fit this?" he asked. Cyborg shrugged.

"Probably," he said. Robin grabbed the jeans and went to a register.

"Hi. Will this be all?" the kind saleswoman asked. Robin nodded his head and pulled out his black platinum AmEx card.

"Christmas shopping for a special person, Robin?" the woman asked. Robin smiled.

"Yeah," he said signing the receipt.

"Thank you," the woman said. Robin took the tissue-wrapped bag and he and Cyborg went back home.

But something just wasn't working for Robin. He wasn't sure if Starfire would like the present. 'Would it make it seem like I just want to hook up with her?' Robin thought. So he went up to Raven and asked her something.

"Can you have a discussion with Starfire for me and ask her what she will think if I bought her jeans for Christmas?" Robin asked her. Raven looked at him.

"Robin, you should just tell her," Raven said. "Forget the jeans."

"Great, so now you want me to tell her, but yet don't give her the jeans I bought," Robin said in a frustrated voice holding out the jeans to Raven. She took it and looked at the size.

"Robin, Starfire's a size 0. Either way, she couldn't have taken it," Raven said giving him the jeans back. Robin sighed.

"Okay, then. Let's try your idea. You wanted me to…" Robin said slowly.

"Just tell her," Raven said. Robin nodded his head slowly.

"How?" he asked. That was when Starfire came in and Raven shoved Robin from the hallway.

"Hello, friend Robin," Starfire said as Robin was pushed right in front of her.

"Hey, Star. How are you?" Robin asked. He scratched his head nervously.

"I am doing fine. How are you, Robin?" Starfire said giving him an innocent smile.

"I'm doing good… listen… Star… I just wanted to say," Robin began, but he couldn't keep on going.

"Yes?" Starfire asked him. Was it just him or was there a small smile in her eyes?

"I just…. wanted to say…" Robin said again.

"Robin, please finish your sentence," Starfire said.

"Yeah. Um… I'll just see you later," Robin said. He ran back towards the hallway and into his room slamming the door. He could hear Starfire's calls from behind him, but he couldn't stop.

'Nice going, boy blunder,' Robin thought sadly to himself. Not only had he been a fool, but he also embarrassed himself right in front of the one girl he loved. He sat in his room, thinking about it for a while. He then walked outside of his room and towards the roof. It was his favorite place to think and today, the lights were shining and the view of the water gave him a peaceful feeling. He sat there as the wind blew lightly in his face and wondered about her.

Then after a few minutes, it hit him. He knew what he had to do.

Robin rushed back into his room and immediately began getting to the job. He had to get it finished before tomorrow morning, or else his plan would be ruined…

**Christmas Morning…**

Starfire awoke with the sun shining into her face. She smiled softly as she thought about Robin and the gift he would bring her. She knew it selfish of her to think of him bringing a gift for her, but couldn't wait. She hoped that Robin would enjoy the gift she bought him, a new computer for his room.

"Morning friends!" Starfire said walking into the common room. The Christmas tree was stuffed and the room smelled of eggs, waffles, tofu, and freshly baked cookies. Lights were turned on around the tower so that inside, it was dark, but was illuminated enough so that the teenagers knew where they were going.

Cyborg was busy still cooking, and Raven was fixing presents. Beast Boy, however, was on top of a ladder, attempting to pin mistletoe to the top of a ceiling.

"Star, can you help me here," Beast Boy said as he began to fall. The ladder fell and Starfire flew in to catch him.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"I welcome you," she said happily.

She continued looking around for Robin, but he was no where to be found. 'Where could he be?' she thought. She walked on towards the hallway until she reached his room. She knocked on the door, but there was no word. She opened the door slightly and peaked in. Nobody was in there. 'Hmm,' she thought.

She walked back out towards the giant tree and looked at the variety of shapes of presents under the tree. She sighed. 'Where could Robin be?' she silently thought. Just then, the door to the tower opened and Starfire looked in at the doorway. There, standing with a large grin on his face, was the boy wonder Robin. Starfire squealed with joy.

"Friend Robin! You have arrived!" she said jumping up and down in front of him. Robin wasn't sure if he had ever seen a happier alien. He smiled at her and looked at the others.

"Well, we should be opening each other's presents now shouldn't we?" Robin said happily. He grabbed Starfire's hand and both sat down next to the beautifully glowed tree.

"We were waiting for you," Raven said in her usual monotone voice.

"Well, I'm here now," Robin reasoned.

"Me first!" Cyborg yelled as he threw his 'I'm a Big Boy Chef' apron and chef's hat off of him and began to pull at the first of his presents. "This one's from Raven," he said opening it. It was a new video game called 'Dark Force of the Earth.' "OOOOOHHH," he said smiling, "thanks Raven." She gave the smallest of smiles. He also got a bottle of mustard from Starfire, the newest 50 cent cd from Robin, and a box of his favorite gourmet cookies from Garfield.

"My turn," Garfield yelled as he began to unwrap the presents with no care of the messy ribbon and wrapping paper. He got a video game from Cyborg, a book from Raven, a pair of sunglasses from Robin, and from Starfire he got a pair of bright orange swimming trunks.

"Who wants to go next?" Robin asked as he looked at Raven directly into the eyes telling her silently that she was next.

"I'll go," Raven said understanding their language. From Robin she got a gift card to Borders Books, a set of depressing poems from Beast Boy, a gift card to her favorite depressing café from Cyborg, a chocolate colored bunny from Starfire, and a book called Never Let Your Guard Down. A Guide to Stop Those Annoying Roomies from Robin. She smiled slightly at the name of the book. Beast Boy frowned.

"Hey, I'm not annoying am I?" he asked her. Raven looked at him with her eyebrows up.

"Course you're not," Raven said sarcastically but Beast Boy took it as a true sentence.

"I thought so too," he said smiling.

"Robin, please go next," Starfire said hoping that Robin would enjoy her present. She couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Okay, Star," Robin said. He opened his presents one by one. He also got a cd from Cyborg, some more custom-made staffs from Beast Boy and a picture frame from Raven. He opened Starfire's present last. It was a newly made top-of-the-line custom-made computer that hadn't even gone into the stores yet. The outside itself was black, but in the middle was the inscription "R" for Robin with his usual signature colors. The side of the computer opened up to the power button. "Wow, Star," he said amazed at the computer.

"Are you… pleased with it?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded his head, astonished.

"I love it," he told her. "I have a present for you too, now. But first, open your other ones," he told her. Starfire nodded her head.

"I am most joyful for all the presents, everybody," Starfire said smiling. From Cyborg, she got a cookbook with step-by-step instructions, from Beast Boy she got a digital camera, from Raven she got a new outfit that everybody was amazed at. The top was a halter top that was pink which wasn't Raven's style at all, paired with a denim mini skirt, yet again not Raven's fashion. Starfire smiled at the outfit. But when she looked for Robin's present, it wasn't there. She looked heartbroken.

"Wait, Starfire. Your present was too big to come into the tower," Robin said reassuring her. Starfire's smile came back and her face lightened greatly. "Come with me," he told her. He offered his hand to her, she took it, and he led her outside to the tower, the other Titans closely behind. Stafire gasped.

Outside in front of Titans Tower, completely inflated, was a hot-air balloon with multi-colors with a large basket and a seat inside. "Amazing," Starfire whispered as Robin pulled her towards it.

"It's called a hot-air balloon. I didn't know what you wanted for Christmas, and so… when I figured this as a great present, I stayed up late trying to find any other company that allowed me to rent hot-air balloons right when they were closing for the holidays. Do you like?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded her head vigorously.

"I like it… no I do not. I love it!" Starfire said hugging Robin and putting her arms around his neck. Robin smiled softly as he hugged her back.

"I'm glad," Robin said. But he knew it was an understatement. "See you guys when we get back," Robin said giving a short wave to the other Titans. Beast Boy saluted him. They got on the balloon and Robin allowed it to float off into the air. The sky was crystal clear… a blue color and Starfire smiled and gazed at the beautiful city below in her own trail of thoughts. Robin smiled at the beautiful alien he had fallen in love with and decided to tell her something else. "I have something else for you," he said.

"You do?" Starfire said looking at him with uncertainty. Robin smiled and nodded.

"Look up at the sky," he told her. Starfire looked up past the balloon and saw a jet flying through leaving a trail of clouds into a group of letters and words forming a sentence.

"Starfire, I know I have not told you this before, but I love you and here are 10 reasons why I know I'm in love with you.

1. I think about you 24/7.

2. You're always there for me, even when I'm angry.

3. I love the way you act, smell, look, and smile at me. It just makes me melt like ice cream.

4. You gave me a whole new view of why I should keep on living.

5. Something draws me to you that makes me want to care for you and protect you.

6. I actually went out to buy $200 jeans for you that couldn't even fit you.

7. I had the other Titans help me with telling you that I love you.

8. You make me happy that I don't have any siblings that could attempt to kill me.

9. You actually still cared for me when I was extremely old when Mad Mod captured us.

And 10. I adore every single moment I spend with you and I've never regretted any of those moments," Starfire read out loud and watched as the jet flew away, completing its mission. Starfire looked back at Robin and smiled crazily and jumped into his arms. "I love you too," she whispered into his ear. Robin smiled. She looked at him and stared into his mask. Slowly, she moved her face towards his, Robin mirroring her. She kissed him softly and gradually they pulled their faces apart, still smiling at each other. "This is the best Christmas present ever," she said to him as he let her go and they continued looking at the city below them.

"You've only been here for about a year," Robin said.

"I know," Starfire said still smiling.

**Later on…**

"So what's my present next Christmas?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I don't know. But it's going to have to beat this year's," Robin pointed out. Starfire grinned at him.

"It better," she said jokingly.

"Don't worry," Robin reassured her. "It will."

THE END.

So did you like? Well, drop by a review and tell me what you guys think. Happy holidays, merry Christmas, whatevs. Lobz. Love you all! Love always, -lali lala


End file.
